


Гость

by kelRian



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто или что поможет Бейли справиться со страхом открытых пространств?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гость

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ludwig14, Марлюшка

Бейли еще раз посмотрел сквозь стеклянную дверь, потом вдохнул поглубже и вышел за пределы дома.  
Мир снаружи был разделен на две части: под ногами огромным нескончаемым ковром — трава, над головой — бесконечное голубое небо с огромным кругом солнца посередине. Глаза тут же заслезились от света, и инстинктивно Бейли сделал шаг назад, упершись спиной в грудь робота, следовавшего на полшага позади.  
— Может быть, вам стоит вернуться в помещение, партнер Элайдж? — учтиво поинтересовался Дэниел.  
В его голосе было столько заботы и участия, что Бейли стиснул зубы от нахлынувшего раздражения.  
— Нет, Дэниел. Я должен выйти, и я хочу выйти. Ты же не допустишь, чтобы мне был причинен вред? — Бейли вложил в ответ всю язвительность, на которую был способен, но Дэниел, естественно, воспринял все серьезно.  
— Конечно, не допущу, партнер Элайдж.  
Он хотел продолжить фразу, но Бейли жестом приказал ему замолчать, потом несколько раз моргнул и все же вышел.  
Домик за спиной тут же съежился, превратившись из надежного убежища в маленькую скорлупку. Того и гляди небо упадет на землю вместе с солнцем и раздавит их всех.  
Но Бейли упрямо шел вперед. Ему казалось, что он почти бежит, пытаясь преодолеть себя, хотя на самом деле продвинулся едва ли на несколько шагов. Скамейка чуть поодаль так и не стала ближе.  
Бейли был упрямее скамейки и, стараясь смотреть под ноги, чтобы солнце не так слепило, шел.  
Он должен был преодолеть себя, преодолеть этот страх.  
Ветер взъерошил волосы, заставив Бейли поморщиться и опустить лицо. Новый порыв почти ударил, сбив дыхание. Снова отчаянно захотелось в уют искусственного климата.  
— Все в порядке, партнер Элайдж?  
В голосе робота Бейли послышалось сочувствие. Наверно, из-за этого он снова ответил нарочито резко:  
— Да. Все в полном, абсолютном порядке, Дэниел. Прекращай, — опомнившись, Бейли смягчил тон. Ему все же казалось, что Дэниелу приятнее, когда с ним разговаривают вежливо. Хотя была ли этому механизму разница, наверняка Бейли не знал. — Уже подошли к скамейке. Я хочу посидеть.  
— Конечно... — Дэниэл запнулся посередине фразы, не став заканчивать ее привычным «партнер Элайдж».  
Ветер гнал по траве волны, и Бейли подумал, что мог бы даже захотеть посмотреть на море. Хотя мысль о том, что вокруг могут быть километры открытой воды, заставляла даже сейчас, на суше, неметь кончики пальцев. Зеленое море было хотя бы капельку надежнее. Особенно если сощуриться и не пытаться смотреть на солнце.  
Дэниел сел рядом, хотя мог бы остаться стоять. Бейли мог бы уверить себя, что ему все равно, но когда рядом сидел почти человек — было легче. Не так пересыхало во рту, не так слезились глаза, и не так хотелось спрятать лицо от взбесившегося воздуха, который перемещался вокруг, как ему вздумается, бил по лицу и трепал волосы.  
Вдруг трава заколыхалась в противоположном от ветра направлении, нарушая ритм, начавший оказывать на Бейли почти гипнотическое влияние.  
— Какой маленький робот! — с удивлением воскликнул Бейли. — Это уборщик?  
— Это не робот, партнер Элайдж, — в голосе Дэниела чувствовалось бесконечное терпение. — Это кот.  
— Кот?..— Бейли даже привстал, чтобы лучше рассмотреть таинственного гостя. Нет, он видел один раз кошек в зоопарке, но те были совершенно другими — с огромными пушистыми хвостами, сидящие с полным осознанием собственной важности. Эта была поджарой, с короткой шерстью и рыжими разводами по всей спине. Уши были плотно прижаты к голове, а хвост нетерпеливо дергался из стороны в сторону.  
— Да, если вы его подзовете, то, может быть, он к вам подойдет.  
Бейли воодушевился и четко произнес:  
— Кот. Иди ко мне.  
Зверь прильнул к земле и повел хвостом. Ясно было, что подходить он не будет. Бейли разочарованно обернулся к Дэниелу. Порыв ветра растрепал его безупречную прическу, и теперь некоторые пряди стояли торчком. Бейли открыл было рот, чтобы предложить ему пригладить вихры, но одумался и решил промолчать.  
— Лучше не так, партнер Элайдж, коты любят, когда к ним обращаются тихо и, еще лучше, если угощают, — лицо Дэниела стало мягким, а голос — тихим и проникновенным: — Кс-кс-кс, кисонька, кто тебя обидел?  
Бейли замер. В ответ на такое довольно фамильярное обращение зверь поднял голову, прислушиваясь, потом повернулся и не торопясь подошел к скамейке. Постоял у ног, подергивая от нетерпения не только кончиком хвоста, но и всей попой, а потом спружинил и оказался у Дэниела на коленях.  
— Вот видите? Все просто.  
Бейли не мог не согласиться. Потершись о Дэниела щекой, кот прошествовал на колени к Бейли, но там не задержался, а сел рядом, элегантно обернувшись хвостом.  
Бейли пришлось даже сесть ближе к Дэниелу, чтобы не смущать гостя.  
— Милый, да?  
— Да, — подтвердил Дэниел.  
Они сидели так втроем, и солнце, которое грозило ослепить несколько минут назад, стало светить мягче. Небо окрасилось золотым и красным, подсвечивая облака.  
Ветер все так же гнал волны по траве и ерошил волосы. Но это зеленое море не казалось пугающим или безбрежным. Наверно, это странное животное, кот, как и тысячи лет назад, принесло человеку уют и покой. Улыбнувшись, Бейли все же пригладил сначала свои растрепавшиеся вихры, а потом, после заминки, попытался пригладить волосы Дэниела.  
Тот почти не отреагировал, лишь закрыл глаза. Роботу, наверное, все равно, как он выглядит.


End file.
